Eternal Moon
by Vilify
Summary: AU Setting, Supernatural themes. Vampires, werewolves, Dhampyrs and many other supernatural creatures inside. Rated M for content, suggestive themes, KibaNaru stuff, and fluff. Also rated M for suicide attempts, murder, and dark themes. If you enjoy supernatural stuff, and KibaNaru, this is the story for you.


**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is the story I talked about previously in my story **Desperate Skies**, which is currently on hiatus until I can find more inspiration to write. ;;

It's an AU fanfiction, once again. With much darker themes than my previous story, and sometimes more suggestive content.

Rating: M for murder, language, and content. Story will be rated M throughout most parts, and sometimes T for strictly language.

* * *

An endless, black sky, painted with small dots of white across the vast canvas. The cratered, desolate moon placed in the right spot, shining light atop the vast tree tops that blanketed the outskirts of Konoha city.

A shadowed figure emerged between one of the many, tall fir trees that embedded their roots deep into the earth around it.

The figure, presumably a man, now gazed upon a numerous and extensive amount of buildings. A single street lamp stood upon the concrete confines of a sidewalk, illuminating a narrow, bleak road with a pale yellow light.

Several cracks stood prominent on the dry, gray concrete.

The man, who seemed no older than about 19, walked down the barely lit road, the pale yellow light shining on him, brightening a few of his features.

The first: his bright, blonde hair; followed by cerulean blue eyes that shimmered in the dancing light around him.

His hair hung down slightly past his chin, thrown in a bit of a shag of the sorts. His skin was lightly tanned; adorning what seemed like whisker marks across his cheeks.

The lightly darkened skin brightened the color in his eyes, making them pop more in the night atmosphere.

As he walked more into the light, the crinkles of his clothes could be visibly seen.

He wore a pair of loose fitting, slate gray jeans, a blue V-neck t-shirt that clung to the muscular features of his torso, and an unzipped orange and black hoodie; to go with the ensemble, a pair of black patterned shoes.

"Man.." He said to himself in a hushed tone. "I hope there's something to do in this boring dump. I'm curious to know if if there's anything—" He paused for a moment, gazing upon the scene of a night club, a small smirk forming at his lips.

"_Exciting still left in this town._" He finished as he strolled past a blinking, neon light sign. The flashing blue and white lights that emanated from it gave the building a bit of attention.

From outside the building, he could hear the thumping bass of a large speaker, and smell the musky scent of hundreds of people inside.

He noticed a small line of people, mainly women, outside of a shady looking door trying to get into the place.

A woman, clad in a tight top that pushed her breasts up, and shorts that seemed a size too small; along with a pair of equally slutty shoes that seemed an inch too tall, stood there with her arms crossed at the front of the line. She adorned a look of annoyance as the lady in front of her proceeded to complain to the man blocking the doorway.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you in." Said a tall, muscular man clad in a black t-shirt with a pair of matching black pants and shoes.

"Why not?!" She screamed, throwing her hands up in annoyance and stomping her foot.

"Well, for one; I can sniff your fake ID from a mile away—" The bouncer said, looking the tantrum throwing woman in front of him. "You seem way too young."

"But—" The woman started. As she did, the unknown figure placed his hand on the upper part of her back, making her jump slightly.

"It's alright, she's with me tonight." He said.

The bouncer eyed him for a moment, and sighed, unhooking the rope that blocked off the doorway.

"She's your responsibility, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde said with a flat tone, walking through the entry way, immediately splitting from the woman he had his hands on and disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey, wait!" She shouted at him, unable to find him in the hoarded crowd of teenagers that danced in the center of the nightclub.

Naruto made his way through the hoard of people, wrenching his nose at the scent of sweat, musk and too much axe cologne plaguing his nostrils.

A few bystanders stared at him in wonder, whispering to each other and looking away as he looked at them.

"Who is that guy?" A woman whispered to her friend from across the floor.

"I don't know, but he gives me the creeps sometimes." The woman's friend whispered back.

Naruto looked over at the whispering woman, who almost immediately noticed the stares and froze, locking eyes with him, a small aura of fear emanating off of her.

_Yeah I heard that. _He said to himself as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The girl in question breathed a sigh of relief as the eye contact broke, continuing to whisper to her friend again as Naruto walked towards the ice-topped bar; feeling the cold radiating off of it.

He spotted the bartender on the other end of it, bopping her head to the beat of the music blaring out of the speakers from behind her and carrying on a conversation with another woman sitting there.

The bartender wore a black, mid-drift t-shirt and a pair of severely ripped, black skinny jeans. To match, she also wore a pair of black heels, and had her brown hair curled and pulled to the side in a ponytail.

She looked over, immediately spotting Naruto as he sat down on the dark blue, cushioned bar stool.

She raised he hand up to the red-haired woman she was talking to, nodding and walking down towards the blonde.

"The usual?" She asked as she did, grabbing a glass from underneath the bar and placing it on top of the ice plastered bar top.

"Yeah." Naruto replied in a blunt tone, resting his hands on the bar top as he drummed his fingers aimlessly in wait.

As the peppy bartender proceeded to mix his drink, Naruto's eyes wondered around the hyped night club, studying the dancing people move their bodies to the rhythm of the music.

He noticed the woman he'd brought in earlier on the other side of the room, dancing with a man who had a raven black shade of hair, and piercing green eyes, the woman's blonde hair swaying back and forth.

His gaze was broken by the feeling of something touching his elbow. The bartender had finished preparing his drink and slid it down towards him, which had lightly tapped his elbow as it stopped.

"There ya' go." The brown haired girl said, making her way back towards the auburn haired girl who sat in wait on the other side of the bar.

Naruto picked up the glass, and gazed at it, bringing it slowly up to his lips, stopping just short of them as he took a whiff of the overly fruity drink, cringing at the smell.

"What kind of shit is _this_?" he said, looking over towards the retreating bartender as she turned her head.

"It's the Cîrco Lola vodka drink you always order, Naruto." She replied, raising her eyebrow.

The blue eyed teen swirled the drink in the glass for a moment, holding it with two fingers, one on either side of the glass.

He could hear the voice of the unnamed woman from the previous hour ago walking up to the bar along with the green eyed man, sitting at the bar and chatting amongst themselves.

Naruto brought the drink over to his lips again, but immediately hoisted it away from his body, dropping the glass on the floor with a loud _clink_.

The bartender looked at Naruto, a wild look on her face as her mouth dropped open.

"No it's not; now make it right this time." He said, in another monotonous tone.

"You bastard!" She screamed at him, making an exasperated gesture towards Naruto, indicating the now shattered glass on the floor.

"There was too much pomegranate juice." He stated bluntly, incurring an annoyed and exasperated sigh from the bartender.

"Whatever." She said, proceeding to mix up another drink.

The girl who had just walked up to the bar, noticed Naruto sitting a few seats away from her and peeked around the dark haired man.

"Hey, you!" She said.

Naruto paid no attention to it, resting his head on his hand as he waited for his drink to be prepared.

"Blondie!" She said again, raising her voice.

Naruto looked over, a blank expression on his face as he did.

"What?" He said.

"Thanks for letting me in earlier, you have no idea how much I appreciate it." She said, smiling at the blonde in an almost flirtatious manner.

She was leaning over the raven haired man, her hand pressed against a bar stool for support, exposing the cleavage of her chest quite a bit.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, and stood up, walking past the woman and the man silently.

"Hey, dick. The lady's speaking to you." The man said as he grabbed Naruto's jacket, trying to keep him in place but to no avail.

Naruto shrugged it off easily, and continued walking. The bartender looked over and him as he walked off, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, wait!" The blonde girl said, tugging at the sleeve of the green eyed man, ushering him to chase after Naruto with her.

The two got up, and followed Naruto as he walked out of the night club's back exit into a dimly lit alley-way.

"Hey, you jerk!" The girl said with an annoyed tone. "I'm trying to thank you here! You could at least say something back." She continued, holding onto the arm of the man she'd been with throughout the night.

Naruto sighed, paying no attention to the blonde woman currently screaming at him, walking towards the dimly lit street adjacent the door.

As he walked, the blonde girl clenched her fists together, tightening her grip on the other man. "Go get him!" She screamed at him.

The man, looked at the girl for a moment before racing after the retreating blonde male, grabbing him on the shoulder and raising his fist in a

"Yo', asshole!" He shouted, spinning Naruto around, nearly contacting his fist to the blonde's face.

Naruto quickly dodged the whirling fist and quickly shifting to behind the man, grabbing and holding onto his wrist.

"You're just made of stupid, aren't you?" Naruto said, shifting the pressure on the man's arm against the joint of his elbow, and effective crack being heard and lightly echoing.

The man screamed out in agony, but was quickly muffled by Naruto covering his mouth with his own hand.

The blonde girl gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, going wide eyed at the sight before her, frozen in place.

Naruto pushed the man, face first, into the brick wall near them and kept his grip, moving his hand away from the raven-haired man's mouth.

"What's wrong, can't talk now?" He said again in an almost mocking demeanor.

The guy tried to move, but was unable to. He struggled in the searing grip Naruto had on his shoulder and wrist.

The girl, on the other hand, had backed herself quite a few feet away from the scene in fear.

Naruto lowered his head, bringing his face close to the man's neck, who was now whimpering in pain and immense fear.

As he did, a pair of sharp, glimmering white fangs protruded from the confines of his lips, trailing over the skin ladened with cheap, axe cologne, leaving scratches as his teeth traveled across his neck.

Suddenly, he sunk the sharp fangs into the man's neck and tore into his neck, hindering the man unable to speak as Naruto drained the blood out of the man, leaving his body limp and lifeless as he let go of him, the body falling to the ground in a slump.

The woman watched in utter fear as this happened, watching as Naruto turned around to look at her, blood dripping from his lips and an intense look in his cerulean blue eyes.

"Mmm.." He started to say. "You should tell him that next time he shouldn't wear so much cologne, I could taste it on his skin."

Naruto lunged at her.

* * *

The echoes of a blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the block, attracting curious passerby's to check out the small, now abandoned alley way.

All that could be seen was scattered trash bags, a man slumped up against a wall, and a woman quivering in fear on the ground, blood rushing from her neck from two circle puncture wounds.

From a few blocks away, as Naruto sat on top of a rather tall building, he could hear the sirens of an ambulance, and the confused cries of a woman who had no idea what just happened.

Police were escorting people out of the night club, and news reporters were reporting…

"—and yet, police officials still have no idea what has happened. Is this the planned killings of a cult? Or some blood thirsty murderer out for a stroll? " Recited a neatly dressed woman in front of a large camera.

Naruto looked up at the sky, tuning out the city noises and laying backwards on the flat, dry concrete rooftop.

He closed his eyes, resting his hands at his sides, sighing apathetically.

_That's another two.. But how many more? How many more must I slaughter for my own survival? _He thought quietly to himself.

_Lately I've been wondering to myself.. is this even worth it anymore?_

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews/Favorites are majorly appreciated~

ALSO I'D LIKE TO THANK MY BEST FRIEND SINCE HE HELPED ME WRITE MOST OF THIS.


End file.
